


Who

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Who by Disturbed (Pandora)





	Who

**Author's Note:**

> Who by Disturbed (Pandora)

Bumblebee walks though the Decepticon base, Barricade walks behind him, escorting him. An Autobot glares up at him where he scrubs the wall. He frowns, Barricade's field pings his and offers comfort. They come to a stop at the brig doors. Soundwave opens the door for them. Bumblebee nods to the Decepticon. 

Barricade leads him to the last cell, the red and blue frame of the Prime sits on the floor, they don’t even have berths. 

"Optimus?" Bumblebee says softly, the once calm blue optics full of life are now dull and worn down. The Prime's frame shows no damage. Who could be his Decepticon owner?


End file.
